Summon chants (Zekons)
This page is used to categorize summon chants for fanfictions by . Shooting Vniverstar Eteia (ENG, Aiji and Yusaku): Go! Link-Up Evolution! Get ready for the Link 6! I'm give you... the Shooting Vniverstar Eteia! (ENG, Aiji): Time for the Link-Up Evolution! Get ready for the Link 6! Fly into the sky, the Shooting Vniverstar Eteia! Myusica the Chaos Melodious Fantasy of Blazingrage Japanese Version 1: The song of blazing anger, envoy the fearsome glorious eyes! Annihilate the goddess and the dragon king into abyss... to crush the light and darkness, the two beings become a Evolution God!! Chaos Xyz Summon!! Come forth, Chaos Melodious Fantasy!! Raging Pendulum of Destruction, Evolution Blazing God... BLOOD Myusica!!! Version 2: Version 3: The song of calm anger, envoy the glorious eyes! Redeem the three gods, to rebuild the light and darkness! Chaos Xyz Summon! Rise, Chaos Melodious Fantasy! Gathering tears of kindness, redeem yourself as friend destined... Become the light and darkness upon the path! The Calm Pendulum of Hope, Evolution Blazing God... BLOOD Myusica! English Version 1: The song felled by the anger, dragon will submit to the loyality! Merge the glorious beings to become a new creature that you never seen before, I Chaos Xyz Summon!! Rise Chaos Melodious Fantasy... Witness the transcendence of Evolution God Blazingrage Myusica!! Version 2: Version 3: The song fills with Natalie's kindness, envoy the two colorful eyes! I will fulfill my destiny to fight by side by side! Arise! Chaos Melodious Fantasy! Blazingrage Myusica! This monster will beat you with my wife! Myusica the Chaos Melodious Fantasy: The Яe-βirth Japanese The song of pure hate, hear of the imperial anger roars!! Re-Chaos... XYZ CHANGE!!! Come forth... Chaos Melodious Fantasy!! Clustering raging melody of flames, vengeance will crush my kindness! Define the gods that shatters memories!! The Malevolent Pendulum of Imperial Destruction, Evolution Raging God... RE-BLOOD MYUSICA!!! Version 2: Version 3: English The raging melody tainted by the black sun, devours the dragon kings with our anger roars! Go Revised Chaos Xyz Evolution! Say adieos to Blazingrage, and say hello to Chaos Melodious Fantasy... rise from the ashes... Myusica: The Яe-βirth! Version 2: Turning Mecard Kindle of the melody, clear the path towards the light and darkness! Go Revised Chaos Xyz Evolution! Come on out, Chaos Melodious Fantasy! The Rank 10 Myusica The_Яe-βirth! Korean (Turning Mecard): Kindness of the melody, roars of the fateful gods! ReVised Chaos Xyz Evolution! Come on, Chaos Melodious Fantasy! Gathering towards the sky, the reborn god of calm anger... become the path of light and darkness! Be reborn, Evolution Raging God, Re-BIRTH Myusica! Vector (Reused in the original canon story except for the dub part) (JP): "Foolish insects, kneel before this dazzling light! Masquerade Magician - Shining!" (EN): "The curtain calls for the evil magician of all time! Rise, Number 104... Masquerade! Use your brilliance to force these foolish insects to grovel at your feet!" Samuel Nakaoka the Second After Samuel Nakaoka (possessed by the malevolent spirit of Arisa) steals Over-Hundred Number, he can chant with the word hope, justice and spirit. In the dub, Samuel Nakaoka chants with the phrase term called Heart of the Cards. (JP): "Advent the hope of light, crush the evil with miraculous justice, unleash the heart of spirits inside! Light of Advent... Masquerade Magician - Shining!" (JP Version 2): "Clustering hope, Defeat the foes who struck justice, use the light and darkness! Come out, Masquerade Magician - Shining!" (EN): "Time for the Special Time with my new ace! The Heart of the Cards guild me with the new age, the curtain calls for the magician of hope! Arise, Number 104... Masquerade!" Number C104: Ultra Masquerade JP, Leona's Version Clustering hope of light and darkness, the anew borned from the existence! Across the path of the soaring sky! Shine into the Forged Path of the Heavenly Skies... cries the fallen hero that existed from the world of the beyond! Reborn as the new Evolution God of Light... Evolution Creation God: Shining Ultra!! English Soars anew, Chaos Number 104... the majestic Ultra Masquerade! This Masquerade is Umbral Horror Masquerade's true form that Samuel and I have bonded! Ultimate Infinity Number: Melodious Paradiso Luquier Japanese The three benevolent gods become one. Now, the shattered beings will merge, The Heavenly Ultimate God will bless into the field! This is the ultimate and apex of the three gods! Melodious God, Paradise Lukia!! English Firewall Dragonqueen AR-RIVAL Cyberse Japanese Searching joys, bring the fun and faith, burn the rage and cries with sorrow, soaring down with love, all six emotions will merge into one! This is ultimate evolution of the Cyberse... Firewall Dragonqueen's... Cyberse AR-Rival!! Category:Summon chants